Collide: A Couples Disagreement
by IAmVxlhalla
Summary: A new member at the Jeffersonian causes feelings to emerge. Will this fighting end in happiness or awkwardness? (M for language and content in future chapters.) FEMSLASH. Camperence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow Boneheads! I am back from the Criminatics world and ready to write!**

**I am hoping to make and keep this as a series! It is another Camperence (made that up) story.**

**It starts when Cam first comes to the Jeffersonian.**

**Enough of me and this crappy intro and on with the story!**

**-JJ!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You should be okay with Dr. Saroyan getting the job as head of forensics, right?"

Brennan shot Hodgins a confused look before getting back to her files. "Why is that?"

"Because you are a straight-to-the-bone, hard evidence scientist. You're not a flesh-pressing, ink-staining, policy making 'wanktard'."

"That's not even a thing. What are her qualifications?"

_So much for asking her to dinner. Time to speak up Camille. _"Chief Coroner of New York for two years, assistant Federal corner before that. How am I doing?"

"Very well." _Gorgeous. _"Impressive. Brennan?"

Hodgins walked out of the office with a slight chuckle.

"I—I'll be there in 15 minutes." Brennan grabed her things and headed out of the office, brushing Cam as she went by.

"I still need to talk to you later, Dr. Brennan."

Before she was out of the lab, Brennan shot Cam a thumbs up. Cam sighed and leaned up againgst the door frame before going on about her day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Confirm my finding?" Brennan asked giving Cam a slight smile, getting a nod in return.

"It's handy having a coroner in the building." Zack said, completely oblivious.

_Good. He can give her a good word, make her like me. _"To turn opium into heroin, it's exposed to hot acetic anhydride which produces 18 neutral impurities." _God, she's smiling at me. Keep going. _"The ratio of these impurities indicates the heroins origin. In this case, Mexico."

"Mexican heroin is very common. I wonder what we can do to narrow it down." _Stop smiling like a fool. _

Cam smiled at Brennan and turned to the computer. "Gas chromatography shows there was fentanyl in the heroin."

"What's that?"

"Dr. Brennan, you know what that is."

_Damn Zack. _Brennan smiled at Cam.

"It's a narcotic which boosts the effects of heroin. There have been 14 overdoses in the area. How'd I do?"

Brennan smiled at Cam (again) as the latter walked away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Angela sat on Brennan's couch; pouring herself, Brennan, Zack, and Hodgins glasses of wine.

They had began to hang out like so a few months ago and now that they had a new team member, it seemed necessary.

"Can I confide in you guys?" Brennan asked as she swirled the red liquid in her glass.

"Why do you even have to ask?" Angela said.

"Ok, but this must stay with us." She stopped to watch them nod. "I—I find Dr. Saroyan, extremely.." She trailed off, letting the others guess.

"Aggrivating?"

"Over-bearing?"

"Controlling?"

Brennan smiled. "Attractive."

Hodgins almost spit his drink when Brennan finished. "Dr. B! You have a crush on Dr. Saroyan!"

"Yes, why are you acting excited?"

"No reason."

Angela set her glass down and pulled Brennan into the kitchen. "So, how big is this crush? 1 to 10."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"Accurately? 8.1."

"Do I need to be matchmaker?"

_Yes please. _"Angela, please don't mess with anything." Brennan pleaded.

"Sweetie, you aren't fooling me. 6 and up and I ask you but 7 to 10 and I meddle with no permission."

"Angela—."

"You'll thank me." Angela stated as she walked back to the living room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_4 weeks later..._

"You know, Cam, maybe you got off on the wrong foot with Bones on this case because she was a foster child." Booth stated as he walked out of the lab.

Cam sighed and threw the bloody gloves on the floor. "Shit." _Great job Camille. Why didn't she tell me? Oh, yeah. I piss her off. Who can I talk to? Angela!_

Cam walked to Angela's office sat down on her couch with a sigh.

"Can I help you?" Angela stated rather harshly.

"I need your help." Cam sighed. "I messed up and I want to have a good word with Dr. Brennan. I _need _to have a good word with her."

"Why do you need a good word with her?"

"I—I just do. Everyone here will do anything she says but if she doesn't like me...no one will."

Angela was internally screaming. "So you want Brennan to like you?"

"Yes."

Angela sent a text to Brennan saying to meet her after the case was over at the diner.

Cam gave Angela a slight smile. Angela told Cam to go to the diner once the case is closed to meet Brennan. She thanked her and went to her own office to finish paperwork. "Oh! Dr. Saroyan!"

Cam stopped and turned.

"Just tell her that you like her okay?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cam sat at the Diner, munching on fries, when she noticed Brennan.

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"Please take some of these fries, save me from myself."

Brennan sat down and sighed. She looked Cam in the eyes. "I think we have a problem. As for the solution. Honesty."

"Honesty?"

"Completely honest. I know that Booth told you I was a foster child."

"He said it with good intentions. And I haven't been completely honest. I—and this is hard to say bluntly—I find you, very attractive. I was going to ask you to dinner but Hodgins interrupted."

Brennan smiled and took one of Cam's fries. "Well, when you ask, expect a definite yes." Brennan walked out of the diner, Cam close on her tail.

"Dr. Brennan wait!" Cam stopped Brennan on the sidewalk. "I don't understand."

"When you ask, I will say yes."

Cam genuinely smiled and pulled Brennan in for a hug. "See you on Monday, Dr. Brennan."

"No need for 'Dr.'. Bren or Brennan is fine." She walked away for the last time.

Cam bit her lip and smiled like a teenager having her first crush.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So yes, Brennan is a bit OOC. But I kinda like this chappie. Please R&R! **

**-JJ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chappie! I really wish more people shipped Camperence. It's like 12:41 am here and I wanted to write.**

**This is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

**I like OOC Brennan so I'm sticking with it!**

**-JJ**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brennan laid on the couch in her office, arms covering her face.

Cam walked into Brennan's office and set the files for their current case on her desk. She turned and smiled at the sight. "Sleeping on the job?"

Brennan shot up and rubbed her forehead. "Sorry, I just—."

"It's fine. You're stressed." Cam said as she sat on the edge of the couch. _She works herself too much. _"You should head home."

"Anybody else?"

"They all left." Cam crossed her arms and sat on the couch.

"I might just stay here for a bit." _I love when she wears her hair down. _Brennan stood and grabbed the files Cam had set down earlier. She sat down at her desk and went to work.

Cam sighed and walked over to Brennan's desk and set down the toy pig figure. "I'm going to grab some dinner. You can join me if you like."

"What is this?"

Cam smiled and walked to the door before stopping. "That is Jasper." She smiled and walked away, jacket and things in hand.

Brennan smiled and picked up the toy. She loved the fact that Cam had remembered that little detail when they had dinner. She hurriedly collected her things and ran after Cam, catching her at the entrance of the Jeffersonian. "I would love to join you."

"Great. Does the diner sound ok?"

"The diner sounds perfect." Brennan chuckled and walked with Cam to the diner.

They sat in the corner booth, Cam puposely sitting next to Brennan instead of infront. Brennan welcomed the gesture. They both ordered when the waitress came and sat in comfortable silence. Brennan took a sip of her drink and looked at Cam's chocolate brown eyes. "So, I was thinking, I would like to take _you_ to dinner sometime."

"Really?"

Brennan smiled and nodded as the waitress brought their food. "I really loved our last dinner together. I would like to do it again."

Cam took a fry off of Brennan's plate and laughed. "I will absolutely love to go to dinner with you Dr. Brennan."

"So, Angela is trying to convince me to buy a goldfish."

"Well that's quite random. Why would she want you to get a goldfish."

"I have no idea but if I were to get a fish, it wouldn't be as general or common as a goldfish."

Cam remembered all the dolphins in Brennan's office and figured that the rusted dolphin belt was her mothers. Something special she held on to. "Would you get a dolphin?"

"I would not have room for a dolphin in my apartment, but I certainly wouldn't buy a goldfish. Would you?"

"No, I wouldn't. I have a preference for seahorses."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day at work, Brennan snuck off into Angela's office to talk.

"What do you need?" Angela asked as she sat on the couch drawing; something she rarely had time to do, but it was a friday.

"What does it feel like to be in love? Or to love someone?"

Angela's face fell when she noticed Brennan was serious. "Well, when you love someone, you feel like you could give yourself up to them entirely, with no regrets. You feel scared, scared that they don't feel the same but you still want to be with them. They invade every part of your mind and not the obvious things either. The small details, like. . . the way their eyes change color when their happy, or the small things they like. Always wanting to be around them. The first time you have sex, it doesn't feel like sex, but it's beautiful and you realize that you still crave just that person. You still want the simple dates."

Brennan looked at her hands as her friend spoke. She looked at her dolphin ring and told Angela thanks for the advice before leaving to her own office. She grabbed her reports and brought them over to Cam. "So, tomorrow night. Are you free?"

"That I am." Cam replied with a genuine smile.

"Well then, come to my place, 7:30. I'm cooking." Brennan wrote down her address on a sheet of paper and gave it to her. "Nothing fancy but—."

"I'll be there."

Brennan left and packed up her things for the day. She went home and fell asleep so she could wake up early enough to clean and buy groceries.

When she left, Cam held the address in her hand and admired the penmenship. She ran her fingers over the way she curled the ends of her y's.

She left soon after, wishing time would go by faster so she could be at Brennan's.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brennan had just finished getting the things she needed to cook. On her way out of the grocery store she saw a quarter toy machine, mostly she noticed the bracelet that had a seahorse on it.

Brennan knew her chances of getting that one weren't good but she still tried. She put the quarter in and turned the knob, grabbing the small container that came out before heading to her car.

She set her groceries on the kitchen counter and pulled the bracelet out of her pocket. Brennan opened the container and smiled when she saw that she had gotten the seahorse. _She'll love it. _She set it aside for later on and started working on dinner.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cam frantically went through her closet looking for something to wear.

She stood in a matching bra and panty set, staring at her clothes. _She said nothing fancy so no skirts or a dress. _Cam checked her clock to see how much time she had left. 6:50. She had 25 minutes until she absolutely had to leave.

She finally decided on a simple black v-neck and jeans. She put on light make-up and pulled her hair in a bun with a few wavy strands out. _Perfect. _7:15. Time to go.

Cam made it to Brennan's apartment a few minutes early.

She fixed her hair and make up and knocked on the door.

When Brennan opened the door, she left Cam speechless. Brennan was wearing a maroon shirt, tucked into her pants; black high-waisted jeans, hugging her every curve; and her hair was loose flowing, curlng around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

Cam shook her head and followed Brennan in the room. "Yeah, it's just you—you look great."

"Thank you."

"And it smells great in here."

Brennan smiled and checked on the food in the kitchen, setting a timer for when it would be ready to eat. She joined Cam in the living room with two glasses of wine. "The sauce is just heating up."

Cam sipped her wine and nodded.

"Here." Brennan pulled out the small container and handed it to Cam. "I saw it and thought of you. I didn't think I would get that one but I did."

Cam opened the plastic case and pulled out the seahorse bracelet. _She remembered. It's beautiful. _"I love it. It's sweet."

Cam smiled at her but her smile soon faded as she leaned closer. Brennan just an inch away from Cam.

_DING!_

_Shit. _"I should, uh, go check on the, uh—."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll, uh, be right here."

Brennan left to get their food onto plates. Giving herself and Cam time to think.

When they had finished their dinner with light conversation, Cam talked about how it's always hard to fix her hair up.

"The bun looks great but I—." Brennan began to take her bun out and left her hair in waves. "like it when it's down." She trailed off when she noticed that she was inches away from Cam. She leaned closer and closer to her but Cam was the one who closed the distance.

The kiss was timid at first. Cam placed her hand on Brennan's thigh as the latter grabbed Cam's neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Cam opened her mouth slightly, her tongue began to explore Brennan's mouth. Silently mapping out what sounds she made.

Cam slowly ran her leg up Brennan's, straddling her. Brennan moved her free hand to Cam's lower back as the latter ground into her.

_Does she this as just sex? _Cam reluctantly pulled away, still in a straddling position. "Hey, I—I think we should—."

"Wait?"

Cam brushed her hair behind her ear and sat next to Brennan. "Yeah. I think we should wait."

"I'll, uh, go clean up. Can you grab those plates?"

"Yeah." Cam grabbed the plates and took them to the kitchen just as her phone rang. "Saroyan. . . ok. . . no, you know what just pick up Hodgins, I can get the girls. . . alright, bye."

Brennan looked at Cam and smiled. She leaned in and gave her a searing kiss before grabbing her coat. "Well, c'mon Dr. Brennan. We have a body, and we need to go get Angela."

Brennan laughed and followed her out the door. "Are we taking your car?"

"Yeah," Cam started as they got in, Brennan in the passenger seat, "and I hope you don't mind if I do this." Cam locked fingers with Brennan over the consol. The latter smiled and shook her head. "No I don't mind. It's perfect."

They drove in comfortable silence to pick up Angela, who had the biggest grin as she stepped in the back. "So my work is done. Feel free to kiss. I don't mind."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_4 weeks later..._

"Camille, I promise I will meet you at the diner. If you say it's important I'll be there." Brennan said as she walked to her car in the Jeffersonian garage.

_"You better, I'll be waiting."_

"I'll see you there, I'm leaving now." Brennan hung up and unlocked her doors. She heard someone running and the next thing she saw was black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cam ate her fries slowly, buying time before Brennan got there. Tonight she was going to tell her that they should share their relationship with the others as a couple.

The first few days after their dinner at Brennan's had been hard. They both had to restrain themselves from straying further than what they had already done. Which was hard. Especially those late nights at the lab when Brennan had removed her lab coat and wore a simple tank top. Or the night Brennan found out Cam's new autopsy uniform was a 2-piece.

Brennan had just finished her paperwork after everyone else left. She took it to Cam's office and found her in a spagetti strap and the bottoms. That had sparked an impromptu make out session in Cam's office.

But tonight, Cam was going to tell her that she wanted to be more with Brennan.

Angela walked into the diner and spotted Cam. She sat down across from her and grinned. "I thought you were supposed to be out with Brennan?"

"She hasn't shown up yet. She said she was on her way but that was half an hour ago."

"Maybe she got stuck in traffic—."

Cam's phone rang and as soon as she heard the first word she put it on speaker.

_"Dr. Temperance Brennan and Jack Hodgins have been buried alive. If you do not wire the correct amount given within 24 hours, they will die. This will be my last communication."_

Angela took the phone from Cam and checked the number, unknown.

She looked up and Cam had her hand over her mouth, tears threatening to spill. She placed some bills on the table and ran out of the diner, Angela close behind.

Angela stopped her at the corner of the building. Cam's eyes wet with tears.

"Angela, I can't lose her. Not now. I can't lose her, I think love her."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Soooo...I didn't wanna get carried away. I've had a lot of stuff going on but I was able to get this chappie done. And sorry that I had to stop there^.~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chappie starts after they were pulled out of the dirt. Or as they are being pulled out of the dirt.**

**I know this pairing is weird but I love it!**

**Oh and uh, this is where the rated M may kick in...just saying.**

**-JJ**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cam was quick to help pull Brennan out of the dirt. She sat down next to Brennan and hugged her. "Oh, thank god. You're okay." Cam pulled back and smiled.

"Cam, I thought—."

"I don't care. Ok? I don't care. I love you."

Brennan smiled and giggled. Hoping to later convey all that she felt. "I love you too."

"Let's get you checked out and then you are staying at my place. No questions about it." Cam helped Brennan to her feet and into the ambulance.

"Wouldn't I need clothes?"

"We'll get you some, ok?" Cam brought her hand up to Brennan's face and kissed her sweetly.

After a thorough check up and some light conversation, Cam pulled into her parking space and helped Brennan out of the car.

They walked into Cam's apartment and Cam led Brennan to her bedroom. She rummaged through her drawers to search for a tank top and some sweat pants. She told Brennan to change and that she was going to grab some drinks. It was barely noon so they could relax the rest of the day. When she came back Brennan had changed and sat in the same place.

Cam let Brennan watch as she herself undressed and put on a big t-shirt and boy shorts. Cam pushed Brennan on the bed and pulled out her own bun before laying down with her. "You should get some rest. I'll make you something to eat for when you get up ok?"

"Please don't leave." Brennan whispered just as Cam began to sit up. Cam stopped and knew exactly what she was afraid of.

"I'll stay right here, as long as you need."

Brennan closed her eyes tight, letting tears run. "I don't want to go to sleep and wake up in that car! I don't want to wake up and you're gone."

Cam straddled Brennan and peppered kisses on her lips. _She is so beautiful, and thank god she's alive. _Cam removed her t-shirt and hovered an inch above Brennan. "Do what you need to do, to make this feel real. Do what you want."

Brennan flipped them over so she was on top. She kissed Cam until air was necessary. "I want you. I don't want sex. I want—."

"Love?"

"Yes." Brennan removed the tank top and kissed Cam again.

"Good, I do too." Cam flipped positions and kissed Brennan, her tongue invading every inch of Brennan's mouth. She slowly ran her hand flat against the latter's stomach, up to her lace clad breasts.

When air became necessary, Cam's lips moved to Brennan's neck, biting her pulse point and smoothing it with her tongue. She reveled in the sounds the younger woman made. Cam pulled Brennan's bra down, revealing her breasts and now hard nipples. She moved her lips lower and began to suck on them, using her free hand to sneak into Brennan's lace panties.

Her hand found the small bundle of nerves and began to rub agonizingly slow circles. Brennan couldn't take it anymore and wedged a knee between Cam's thighs. Cam stopped her movement and in a quick second, Brennan unclasped Cam's bra and flipped their positions, Brennan on top.

"Not fair, Temp!" Cam yelled as Brennan tossed the older woman's bra somewhere in the room. Brennan chuckled and kissed her way down to the valley between Cam's breasts. She undid her own bra before her hands moved to the soft mounds, the dark and hard nipples catching between fingers drove Cam insane. Brennan slid lower, pulling Cam's boy shorts and panties down. "You know," Brennan started as she kissed around her girlfriend's lower lips, "all my talk," she moved closer, "that you complain about, really," she darted her tongue out and swiped it across Cam's now throbbing clit, "works out my tongue."

Cam gripped the sheets as Brennan's tongue flipped from smooth to rough, sliding through the wet folds. Within seconds she had Cam close, and begging for a release. "Temp, just, ngh, please!"

Brennan continued to lick and tease the small nub as she slowly inserted two fingers into Cam's wet heat. She curled her fingers as she pushed in and out until she felt Cam's velvety walls clench.

Brennan closed her eyes and bit her lip as she heard the older woman scream in climax. She let Cam ride out the waves of her orgasm before crawling back up to kiss her lips.

Cam tried to get on top of Brennan but was pushed back down as Brennan laid next to her. "Temp, please let me—."

"Nope," she laughed, "not tonight."

"But you can't jus—."

Brennan placed a finger over Cam's mouth and chuckled. _Does she really need an explination? _"If this was a dream, I would've imagined _you _pleasuring _me_."

"So, are you sure you wouldn't have imagined this?" Cam questioned, holding Brennan's hand against her chest.

"Let's just say I have my control experiment to compare it to."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cam woke around 9 o'clock later on that night, she moved her arm around the bed but felt nothing but cold sheets. She opened her eyes and shot up in her bed. Brennan was no where to be seen. Cam heard the front door open and rushed out of the bedroom.

When she walked into the living room she saw Brennan trying to silently close the door. She rushed over and attacked the younger woman in a hug. "Please, please don't do that to me."

"I just went to grab—."

"I don't care." Cam let go of Brennan. _God this woman is going to kill me. _She walked back to her room to put on a big t-shirt. She found the one on the floor from earlier and didn't bother putting on bottoms. When she walked into the kitchen, Brennan was again no where to be found, so Cam looked around and found her in the back yard. It was a small backyard but apparently big enough to have a picnic. Out on the grass was a small blanket and a bag of snacks Brennan had gotten while she was gone. "What are you doing, Temp?" Cam chuckled as she leaned against the doorframe to the back.

"I wanted to have a surprise picnic with a great woman but from the looks of her face, I can infer that I've screwed up. I wish she'd join me." Brennan held out her hand for Cam to take which she gladly did.

"You still scared the living shit out of me."

"I'll make up for it." Brennan pulled out the food and they began to eat under the stars.

When they were finished, Cam had Brennan lay on her shoulder as they both looked at their intertwined hands.

"Temp, what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is it that we have here? Tell me what you think we are." Cam leaned her head on Brennan's.

"Why do you ask?"

"Can you please stop answering my questions with more questions. I am too old to be in any kind of high school fantasy flings. I just want to know that you aren't some bullshit small hook-up." _Damn if. Shut your mouth Camille. _

Brennan looked up at Cam and removed her hands. "I thought I had made that clear. I want you. Not anyone else. I'm not the type who still has small flings, if you ask anyone they'll tell you." Brennan stood up off the blanket, leaving Cam on the floor. "I'm the kinda person who waits, the kind you come home to. Before you get an atittude with me about something I'm sure we can get over, how about you get over yourself."

"What makes you think I meant anymore that what I asked?" Cam remained sitting on the floor, staring at her hands. She already hated what she started but couldn't stop herself.

"I'm not as cold and robotic as everyone thinks. Clearly you didn't care enough to think so. I should probably ask you what this means to you." Brennan stormed back into the house and grabbed her dirt covered clothes. She changed into clean ones and put her others in a bag. Cam walked into the bedroom and watched Brennan. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"And where are you gonna go? Your car is in a ditch, with the windshield blown out."

"I can walk."

Cam held her hand out and pushed Brennan back into the room when she tried to walk out. "You are not walking and you are not leaving."

"You may be my boss at work, but not here."

"What do you want me to do? Look all I wanted was to make sure that you being buried alive didn't change what we have. I want someone like you. Someone to come home to, someone to cry to. I'm too old to mess around anymore. Can't you see that?"

Brennan sighed and sat down on the bed, putting her head in her hands. Cam walked over to Brennan and kneeled down, laying her head on Brennan's knees. "Temp?"

"What, Cam?" Brennan replied harshly, refusing to look at Cam.

"I love you."

Brennan looked at Cam, and genuinely smiled. It was that simple of an action that made Brennan see the fault in her logic. Cam smiled back and slowly let her hands run over Brennan's thighs. She leaned up and captured Brennan's lips, exploring every aspect as is she would never get the chance to again. Cam slowly slid her hand into the bottom of the younger woman's shorts but stopped before the got to close. "Please, let me show you that I do. Let somebody else love you. Let me in those walls."

Brennan stared at Cam with prying eyes and Cam knew that look. That was the way she looked at bones before making a decision. She had to help her make the right one. Cam slid her hand further without permission and grazed the lace panties she wore. She pulled her hand out and cupped Brennan's face.

Cam took the signs and stood up. Brennan liked to have control of a situation when it got too complicated for her. The best thing for her right now is to listen. She began to walk away. Brennan waited, debating on what to do before completely stopping and enveloping Cam in a hug as the latter had one hand on the door.

Cam took her hand off the door knob and put it on top of Brennan's hand. Cam's free hand found it's way behind to Brennan's face.

"Please."

The small whispered word was all Cam needed. She turned around and slowly pushed Brennan back onto the bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Saroyan." Cam answered the phone sleepily. The phone was Brennan's but she was too deep in sleep to hear it.

_"Cam, uh, sorry but is this a bad time?" _Angela chuckled.

"Uhm, no, no. She's just sleeping." Cam checked the time as she wiped her eyes. 6:48.

_"Just sleeping huh?"_

"Is there a real reason you called, Angela?"

_"Yeah, Booth stalled the investigators as long as he could but they need to bring Brennan and Hodgins in for questioning."_

Cam looked at Brennan and smiled at the sleeping figure. "Yeah, I'll wake her up and let her know." Cam hung up to phone and got up. She dressed herself because she knew the way she was going to wake Brennan, would lead to something they didn't have time or control for.

Cam put on a white collared button up and black slacks. She grabbed Brennan's bag that Angela had brought over. She figured Brennan would want something simple and comfy, considering. Cam grabbed a maroon tanktop with a black sweater and jeans for Brennan. She placed them in the bathroom and started a shower.

_Now to wake her up. _Cam leaned over Brennan and covered her slightly open lips with her own. She kissed until she felt Brennan kiss back, pushing her tongue into Cam's mouth. Cam pulled back and pushed her hair behind her ear. "C'mon Temp. Shower is going and you have to go answer some questions for the investigators."

Brennan groaned in reply and covered her head with the sheets. Cam pulled them back and laughed. "You're like a teenager. Come on."

Cam pulled Brennan into the bathroom and admired her half nude form before leaving and closing the door behind her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Was that the only thing you remember before said attack?"

"Yes, I was grabbing my keys to open my car and I heard footsteps. They were fast but as I turned I went black." Brennan sat in the uncomfortable interrogation chairs, sipping the water on the table.

"Any witnesses, people who may have heard said footsteps? Were you on the phone, anyone who may have heard?"

Brennan's breath caught in her throat. _Should I tell them? It was just going to be a visit. Casual meal. _"I, uh. I was talking to Dr. Saroyan, I had ended the call before I heard the footsteps."

"What was the call about?"

"Is that relevant?" Brennan retorted. She felt anxious.

"Please answer the question, Dr. Brennan."

_Deep breath in Temperence. _"Dr. Saroyan stated that I learn to relax more and socialize. She said we should meet at the diner and eat. She said it was a start." Brennan remained calm and reserved. She showed no signs of false truth.

"Thank you for your time. You may leave now."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_2 weeks later..._

Caroline pulled everyone from the lab into the FBI conference room. She was working with another team on a case that they couldn't seem to solve. Caroline thought the 'Squint Squad' could help.

"There have been 12 bodies mutilated and thrown into ditches along the gulf coast of Mississippi. All of them were couples. All women. We don't know what happens to them but they are reported missing atleast a week before they're killed. We have been working on this case for a year now and have run out of options."

"What do you need from us?" Angela asked.

"From the men, evidence, clues we may have missed. Anything. As for the women, this monster, has seen everyone from my team, and we need an under cover couple. You can discuss who is shackin' up with who here while they go over the evidence we already have. When you walk out, be ready to go because we're running out of time." Caroline escorted the men—including Booth—out of the room to the evidence lockers while the girls stayed in the conference room.

Angela leaned back in the chair with her arms crossed and a smug grin on her face. "So I think this goes without discussing."

"Ange, please don't make it obvious that we really are a couple." Brennan grabbed Cam's hand under the table.

"Fine. Let's go." Angela stood up and walked out.

Cam stopped Brennan as she began to leave. "So we are a couple?" Cam asked with a smile.

"Yes, I thought we were."

"So I can officially call you my girlfriend? And we're exclusive?" Cam began to walk out with Brennan, a huge smile on her face.

"Yes."

Caroline walked up to Cam and Brennan as they exited the conference room. "Oh this should be interesting, can you two even look like a couple?" Caroline laughed.

Cam took this as a challenge and opportunity. She pulled Brennan by her hips and pressed her lips to Brennan's. Brennan was surprised but wrapped her arms around Cam's, pushing her tongue into her girfriend's waiting mouth. Battling for dominance, the two split apart as Caroline cleared her throat. "Point made. Go ahead and pack your bags for a few weeks." Caroline walked away along with Booth who looked a bit angry.

Angela and Hodgins had smug grins on their faces while Zach had a confused look.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They packed for 3 weeks each and were told their back story.

Cam and Brennan sat in the back of Hodgins' car, bags ready to go. They were going to live in a small 2 bedroom, 1 bath apartment. It was already furnished, paid for, everything. All Cam and Brennan had to do was make it a home.

Hodgins pulled into the garage so no one would see and dropped off the couple before leaving. Cam opened the door and they set their bags down, shutting the garage door.

"You ready, Temp?"

"More than ever."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**End of chappie number three! I actually like this chapter better than I thought. It took me a while to type because I am in the process of moving but I was able to get it done. R&R please!**

**If you want to follow me for chapter updates or screencaps and stuff^.~:**

**Twitter: iamvxlhalla**

**Tumblr: **

**Insta: vxlhalla**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter took me so long but I've been distracted. Family, vacay, etc. But enough of my excuses.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brennan plopped down on the couch after unpacking all of her clothes into the drawers with Cam's clothes. Cam followed but stood and laughed at her tired girlfriend. "Do you wanna take a nap?"

Brennan raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean an actual nap. We've been driving all day. We can do that later."

"Yes. A nap sounds perfect. What time did Caroline say Booth would come over to set up a security camera?"

"Around 3:30." Cam walked with Brennan to the master bedroom and they both laid down to take around an hour long

nap. "Apparently whoever is doing this is hacking into the cameras. But the camera has no audio so we can speak freely."

Brennan let out a yawn and nodded. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, Cam not long after.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_She can't breath, feeling sleepy. Alone in a glass box as a masked figure shovels dirt above her. Tear soaked face as she closes her eyes for the last time. She'll never see Cam again, never feel her lips, never hug her again. All she can hear is laughing._

Brennan shot up in bed, waking Cam in the process. Brennan covered her mouth and attempted to calm her breathing. That only turned to sobs, she turned and cried in Cam's waiting arms. "I couldn't breath."

"Shhhh, you're okay."

Brennan clung to her girlfriend's shirt as her sobs slowly turned to sniffles. "Please make them stop."

Cam's breath hitched as she realized Brennan had had nightmares before. She ran her hand through Brennan's hair as she whispered sweet nothings. "You're here, safe, with me honey." _Whoops._

Brennan stiffened at the moniker but found herself wanting to hear it again.

"I'm sorry. It slipped. I just—."

"No it's okay." Brennan wiped her eyes as she pulled away from Cam. "I—I kinda liked it." Brennan smiled and held Cam's hands.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's weird. I've been called that before but I always hated it. When you say it, it sounds, beautiful."

Cam smiled as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Brennan's. Cam loved the way Brennan's lips seemed to perfectly fit her own.

Brennan felt Cam's tongue slide across her lower lip and parted her lips, giving Cam full access. Cam placed her hand on Brennan's thigh, crawling her fingers towards the younger woman's already wet center. Brennan leaned and quickly pushed her hand into Cam's shorts, moaning at the dampness that awaited her. She ran her fingers back and forth along the lace covered slit.

Cam pulled Brennan's hand out and hopped out of the bed, leaving Brennan confused. Cam walked to the kitchen and pulled out a can of spray whipped cream before walking back into the bedroom. She hid the can behind her back and looked at Brennan with a devious smile.

"What was that for, Cam?"

"Sit against the headboard."

Brennan did as she was told and kept eye contact.

"Open your mouth and don't swallow."

"Wait why?"

"Just do it."

Brennan sighed but sat back and watched as Cam straddled her. Cam opened the can and filled Brennan's mouth. Brennan held it open and let Cam lick out every last bit, moaning when she hit the right spots. When all the cream was gone, Cam pushed her girlfriend back against the bed and ground into her.

_Ding!_

Brennan groaned and Cam stopped her motions as the doorbell rang. "It's 3:40."

"Yeah, I should go get it, it's probably Booth." Cam said, still panting.

"Yeah, I'll uh, clean up, in here." Brennan got up and gave Cam a small yet loving kiss before making the bed.

Cam let Booth into the house and let him install the camera. They thanked him and he handed Cam a card and left.

_Caroline says get physical._

Brennan looked at the note and shared a knowing glance with Cam. It's time to fake it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Angela was in charge of keeping an eye on the footage to see if it's been hacked. She was more than happy to sit back and watch her best friend and her boss in 'relationship-mode' rather than 'work-mode'.

/

Cam set the table while Brennan chopped lettuce. Cam finished and leaned against the entry way to the kitchen, smiling. "Why is it that everytime, you end up being the one who cooks?"

"I don't know. Why don't you cook then, Cam?"

"Because I don't want to kill you."

Brennan laughed and waved Cam over. "I can teach you, if you'd like?"

"That would be great." Cam walked over and pressed her lips to Brennan's, pushing her into the counter. "But I'd rather do something else."

Brennan laughed and pushed Cam back so she could finish cooking. Cam gave her a sad look that Brennan always said looked like a ten-year-old throwing a tantrum. "Just cut the potatoes, Cam. Diced."

Cam helped cook dinner with few distractions. She sat down next to Brennan and both began eating in silence.

Cam contemplated her next question carefully, knowing Brennan would pick a rational answer over what she actually feels. "Temp, what do we do when we're done with this?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we're done with this case, can we go back to how we used to be? Living seperately?"

Brennan picked up the bowls and placed them in the sink to be washed. "I have a feeling you know that we're able to, but that's not what you mean." Brennan sighed as she walked with Cam back to the bedroom to get ready for bed. "I think that when this is over we should be able to go back to how we were, and eventually in the future, we can live together; as Temperance and Camille. Not as 2 people undercover." She pushed a lock of hair out of Cam's face as they laid down for bed. "I love you."

Cam leaned in and kissed her girlfriend lovingly before closing her eyes to sleep.

\

Angela's smile faded as she heard a beep on her other monitor. She walked over and noticed that someone has hacked into their security system. He's watching.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_1 week later..._

"Caroline, you can't tell me that what Bones and Cam are doing doesn't seem familiar to them! It's like they've done it before." Booth spoke forcefully so he wouldn't cause a scene.

"Are you saying that you think Dr. Brennan and Dr. Saroyan have been bumpin' uglies since before this case?" Caroline stayed sitting in the chair as Booth angrily paced around his office.

"I'm just saying that it's strange to me."

"Because you're in love with Dr. Brennan."

Booth stopped pacing the floor and opened his mouth to speak but didn't as Angela burst through the door, out of breath.

"Cam called. Brennan's gone. He got her."

(.-.-.)

Brennan opened her eyes to darkness. The floor felt cold and hard, like a basement. She let her eyes adjust to the black and looked around, her eyes settling on a small shivering blob in the corner.

She moved closer, despite the ringing in her ear and the pulsing throb in her head. The small figure scooted further away from Brennan.

"I won't hurt you. I'm nice. I want to get out of here. It's okay, come here." Brennan held her arms out for whoever was hiding.

The small figure moved closer to where Brennan could hold whoever it was.

Brennan was shocked to see a young girl. She was asian, couldn't have been more than 5 or 6. She had almost platinum blonde hair cut to her shoulders and dark blue-ish gray eyes. She looked scared to see Brennan but curled up in her arms anyways. "Who-who are you?"

"My name is Temperance. I'm not gonna hurt you honey. What's your name?" Brennan asked as she stroked the young girls hair.

"Chae. My name is Chae Lee." She whimpered and Brennan pulled her close.

Now she had to get out. This girl was her reason. Cam was her reason.

Brennan held Chae and searched the walls for a light switch. She found a small lamp and turned it on. Once her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, they focus on a bed and a small box of snacks. Not healthy snacks but food anyway.

She let Chae believe she was in a cracker eating contest, and when she was done, Chae laid in Brennan's lap.

"We'll get out of here hon. Okay? We'll take you to your Mommy and Daddy."

Chae immediately broke into tears and sobbed into the silence. "My-my Mom-mommy went to s-seep fo-forever. The babd man m-made mommy a-an daddy go aw-away." Chae finished in heaves and evetually fell asleep in Brennan's arms.

(.-.-.)

Cam paced the floor of her office over and over again. She brought all her clothes back to her apartment with the help of Angela. Cam couldn't bring herself to get Brennan's clothes for her.

She was told to stay at the lab while the FBI team searched the location they were given.

Cam sat down at her desk, tired of pacing and put her head in her hands. She picked her head up and looked at the seahorse bracelet on her stack of paperwork. She picked it up and put it on her wrist. She smiled at the memory of that night.

"Cam, they got Brennan."

Cam flinched when she heard Angela. She turned and let out a sigh of relief.

"They're checking her out at the scene if you wanna—."

"Yeah." Cam grabbed her purse and followed Angela out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So sorry again that this chapter took so long and that it's kinda short but I had writers block for the last little bit. I pushed through though. I need y'alls reviews! They are like drugs to me!**

**Thank you for all the faves and follows, so if you want updates or want to join my fangirling follow my Twitter (iamvxlhalla).**

**Me and my friend made a Tumblr dedicated to Tamara Taylor so you can go check it out ( ).**

**-JJ**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes there is a new cover image. I made new ones for this story and all the sequel stories. So far I have 3 stories after this one planned out. :) **

**On with the chappie?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cam searched the scene frantically, twisting the seahorse bracelet around her wrist. She ran as soon as she found the back of her girlfriend's head. Cam called out Brennan's name as she ran to her. "Temp! Hey! You're okay."

"Shhhh!" Brennan turned and left Cam in shock.

Brennan was holding a sleeping Chae in her arms. Chae had refused to let Brennan leave her and FBI said it would be okay for her to stay with Brennan until they found Chae's relatives.

"Cam, this is Chae Lee. She was in. . . there with me and I couldn't let her go." Brennan smiled at Cam and turned so Cam could see the young girl's face.

Cam immediately softened and smiled at Chae.

Chae slowly opened her eyes and whimpered, hiding in Brennan's neck. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Chae this is Camille."

Chae studied Cam with careful little eyes and smiled. "She _is_ really pwetty Temp-wence."

Brennan blushed and hid her face from Cam who had turned a slight shade of red.

Cam placed her index finger under Brennan's chin and lifted her face up. She looked into Brennan's blue eyes and leaned in for a searing kiss. "You're not too bad yourself."

"Dr. Brennan?"

Cam pulled away as one of the EMT's approached them. "You're free to head home, no permanent damage."

"And Chae?"

"She's fine too."

Brennan let out a sigh of relief and kissed Chae's head. Cam offered to drive them home and they set Chae in the back seat before starting their 10 hour drive back to D.C.

Cam held Brennan's hand the entire way and to her it felt, right.

Brennan checked the back seat and Chae was fast asleep against the window. Brennan turned and looked at her girlfriend with loving eyes.

"Something you need?" Cam laughed.

"I don't think I can do it." Brennan confessed just above a whisper.

"What don't you think you can do? Take care of Chae?"

"I don't think I can go back to how _we_ used to be." Brennan had thought it over carefully while she was gone in what she calls 'that place'.

"What do you mean?" Cam was scared to wonder what this could mean to her. _Does she not want to be together anymore? _Cam sighed deeply and allowed Brennan to finish.

"I want us to—I can't even fathom going back to living seperately, like we used to. I want us to live together." Brennan let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Cam's stomach flipped. "I want that too. I want to wake up and see your face and be able to wake up before you and make you breakfast in bed. I want all of that, with you."

Brennan smiled. "Then let's find a new house. One we make our own memories in."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brennan ran her hand over Chae's head as the young girl slept soundly in Brennan's guest room. Cam walked in and sat on the bed next to her girlfriend and rubbed her shoulders. "You're really good with her. And she really likes you."

Brennan stood with Cam and hugged her tightly. "Her parents are gone, Cam. She doesn't remember a family before this. I'm all she has."

Cam pulled away and grabbed the younger woman's hand and led her to the bedroom down the hall. "Temp, it's okay to want her to stay. You two went through hell. She is attached to you, and I don't think she wants to leave anymore than you want her to." Cam faced Brennan and cupped her face before stealing a kiss.

"I want her to stay, for good. I want to adopt her, Cam."

Cam smiled. "You know, I love your eyes. Your soft hair. These beautiful lips. I love everything about you." Cam wiped a stray tear that had fallen down Brennan's cheek. "I love that you care so much to want to give her a home. And I will help you in anyway I can." She pressed her lips against Brennan's and pulled back to see her smile. "I love you, Temp."

"I love you, Camille."

"I really love it when you say my name." The couple shared a loving kiss and changed before going to bed.

Chae woke around 3 in the morning and found her way to Brennan's room. She quietly tip-toed into the room and climbed on the bed—waking Brennan, who pretended to stay asleep—and crawled into Brennan's arms before closing her eyes to sleep.

Brennan later woke to a tiny hand trying to open her eye. "Goodmorning Chae."

"Mowning Tempwence." Chae climbed on top of Brennan and hugged her before laying next to her.

"I have an idea but you have to be quiet. Can you do that?" Brennan stole a glance at Cam's sleeping form and looked back at Chae. Chae nodded enthusiastically.

The pair slipped out of bed and went to the kitchen and made pancakes before going back to wake Cam.

Brennan stood at the doorway as Chae climbed on the bed and crawled on top of Cam. She used her small hand to open one of Cam's eyes then stopped and sat back.

Cam slowly opened her eyes and chuckled at the moment. Chae sitting next to her, giggling; Brennan leaning against the door, smiling. It was peaceful, sweet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_2 weeks later..._

Brennan rushed to Cam's office with files in hand as an excuse to see her.

"Cam, I think we should talk."

A million thoughts ran through Cam's head as she followed Brennan back to the latter's office. Cam closed and locked the door and sat next to her girlfriend on the couch.

"I think you will want to see these." Brennan handed Cam the folder and watched as the older woman skeptically opened it and smiled.

Cam set the file down on the table and enveloped Brennan in a hug. With tears rushing down her face, she pressed her lips to Brennan's and kissed with a firey passion. Her tongue pushed through and found all the right spots.

"So you like it?"

Cam giggled and looked into soft blue eyes. "I love it, Temp. You found our home."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chae jumped onto her bed squealing happily. Brennan and Cam walked downstairs to the living room to wait for the delivery guy. "Well Chae seems to like the house. How about you?"

Cam pulled two glasses down and pulled out a bottle of wine. "The pictures did not do it justice. I love it. I love it because it's 'ours'." Cam poured the wine and handed Brennan a glass. "You do realize what this means, right?"

"That we have to tell the people who will have any reason to know where we live?"

Cam nodded.

"I'm okay with that."

"You are?" Cam pulled off her heels and picked up the glass again.

"I love you. Nothing, no one will change that." Brennan finished her glass and got up to pour another when the door bell rang.

"I'll get that." Cam paid the delivery boy and took the take out to the kitchen. She helped Brennan put the food on plates and the left overs in the fridge.

"Chae! Come eat!"

"Coming!"

Cam laughed as she heard the pitter patter of little feet running down the stairs. Cam set the plates on the table while Brennan grabbed chopsticks. Chae smiled as she strutted into the dining room.

"Alright little marching bug. Come sit and eat." Cam pushed Chae's chair in after the 6 year old comically found a way to jump onto it.

They shared stories while the ate and both Cam and Brennan tucked Chae in before heading off to their own room.

"Hopefully there's no case tomorrow and we can atleast have Angela and Hodgins over." Brennan stated, laughing at the older woman's struggle to get her dress unzipped. She walked over and unzipped Cam, leaving a kiss on the curve of her neck.

"Yeah, that sounds... *yawns* ...like a good idea." Cam put on a tank top and old NYPD sweats.

"Am I getting too boring for you?" Brennan laughed and climbed into bed.

Cam followed and placed one leg over Brennan's. "Never." She kissed Brennan lovingly and slowly brought herself to a straddling position.

The couple decided to 'break in' the new house before finally falling asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brennan woke to the ringing sound of her phone. "Brennan?"

_"Hey Bones! Wakey-wakey I got a early morning body for ya."_

"Where?" Brennan sat up and rubbed her eyes as Booth spoke.

_"East side. Looks gang related. Want me to pick you up?"_

"Sure. I have to get Chae up and ready. Then drop her off at the day care." Brennan watched as Cam sat up and shot her a knowing look before getting up to get dressed.

_"I can take you both."_

"Ok then. Booth, just making sure you have my new address right?" Brennan got out of bed herself and brushed her teeth.

_"Yup. I will see you in a bit."_

Brennan hung up the phone and finished brushing her teeth before getting dressed and letting Cam have the sink for make-up.

"You are ready to explain why I'm here too, right?" Cam asked as she applied the last of her mascara.

"I know exactly what I'm going to say. I've already told you nothing will change my feelings for you." Brennan cupped Cam face and leaned in, kissing her nose before going back to getting ready.

Cam put on her flats and went to get Chae ready for the day.

Booth knocked on the front door around 15 minutes later and Brennan walked down the stairs to leave.

"Hey, Bones. Body washed up under a dock along the bay almost completely de-fleshed. Where's Chae?"

Brennan tied her hair back in a ponytail and grabbed her bag. She opened her mouth to speak but Cam walked around the corner with Chae holding her hand. "I can take her, Seeley."

Booth crossed his arms and his voice turned professional. "I can take her, Camille."

Cam put Chae's jacket on and stood next to Brennan protectively. "Don't call me Camille. I have to go prep the lab anyways."

Booth glared at Cam before leaving and calling for Brennan.

The latter waited until Booth was looking and pulled Cam into a searing kiss. Clashing teeth and tongues; Brennan's arm wrapped around Cam, her hand grasping at the back of the dress. They pulled apart and Brennan got in the car with Booth.

Chae stared at the older woman as it was clear that she was happily confused. "Can we go now, Cammy?"

Cam looked down at Chae and smiled. "Yeah, let's go little marching bug." Cam placed Chae in her booster seat and started their route to the Jeffersonian.

She smiled as she listened to the 6 year old sing 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' in the back seat. Chae stopped singing after a few minutes and looked at Cam quizically. "Cammy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love Tempwence? Like how a mommy loves a daddy?"

Cam held a fake smile and said yes but she knew that if Brennan adopted her, she would never know the feeling of having a dad.

"She really loves you too."

"Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh!" Chae replied with a comical head nod.

They made it to the Jeffersonian and Cam dropped off Chae before going to set up the lab. She grabbed some blank files and walked onto the platform just as the body was delivered.

Cam slid her ID card to gain access and joined Hodgins, Angela, and Brennan on the platform. "What've we got?"

"Female, approximately 25 to 30. It apparent blunt force trama to the parietal. It seems to be a crowbar." Brennan stated as she examined the skull.

"There are knicks on the T4 vertibra, congruent with a stab." Zack said swabbing the wound for Hodgins.

Cam scooted closer to Brennan and spoke silently. "Booth is mad isn't he?"

"I don't feel comfortable talking about this, here."

"Okay, later. Let me know when I can run a toxscreen." Cam placed a hand on Brennan's shoulder and let it linger as she walked off the platform.

Hodgins' jaw hung open and began to gasp when he noticed Angela's smirk.

Brennan only knew one thing. _This is going to be a long day._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 5 is done and I want to thank my friend Rachel for helping me pick out the 'house' that Cam and Brennan got together. Please read and review and I posted the photos of the house on my Tumblr if you wanna check it out just look at the tag (vxls fanfic q).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter number 6! You guys stopped reviewing... :( ... Thank you for all the follows and favs! A bit Cam focused in this one. Hope this chapter is angsty enough ;) ...**

**Whoops! ;)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cam sat in her office going over the DNA profile. She had been going over the data since early morning, and she was completely stumped. The DNA matches a woman that supposedly died in the 1920's but Hodgins and Brennan were certain the woman died 7 weeks ago.

Cam decided to study the body itself in the ookey room. She hoped maybe staring could give her answers.

Brennan packed up her files for the day and put her jacket on. She grabbed her bag and shut the light off. As she walked towards the door she noticed Cam leaning against the table in the ookey room. Brennan lightly knocked on the door and chuckled. "She's not going to move." She said as she slowly entered the room, stopping inches next to Cam.

"I just can't seem to wrap my head around it. I can't explain it." Cam's focus stayed on the bones infront of her.

"You'll find it. Are you coming?"

"I think I'll stay a bit." She stated, still focused.

Brennan nodded with cringed lips and kissed her girlfriends cheek before leaving.

Cam sighed and looked at the doorway. She hung her head down. She never stays later than 6. Something about this case just didn't seem right to her. The time of death made no sense, the ID couldn't be found, and they hadn't found cause of death in the two days since they started.

Cam continued to think and before she knew it, it was almost midnight. She grabbed her things from her office and left. The drive home left her time to think even more.

She pulled into the driveway and tried to quickly and quietly enter the house. Cam walked upstairs and stopped by Chae's room, kissing the young girls forehead.

Chae began to stir and mumbled Cam's name. Cam just sighed and left the room. She slowly opened the door to the master bedroom and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She changed and got into bed, looking at Brennan's sleeping form on the other side of the bed. Cam kissed the exposed skin of the younger womans neck, careful not to wake her. Who knows what kind of punishment she would get for coming home late, but she hoped to get in some sleep before that happened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cam woke the next morning to an empty bed. She got dressed and pinned her hair back in a ponytail and walked downstairs.

She was immediately met with a very excited Chae and a death stare from Brennan.

"Morning Cammy!"

"Good morning marching bug." Cam hugged Chae and told her to finish her breakfast while Cam talked to Brennan.

Cam walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "Temp?"

"Hm?" Brennan mumbled as she turned her shoulder to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"I know you're mad at me for being late but can you please talk to me. Yell at me, anything."

Brennan sighed and turned to face Cam with a slight grin. "I'm don't care that you came home late, I care more that you just kind of dismissed me last night. You didn't even look at me."

Cam pulled Brennan into her arms. "I didn't mean to dismiss you, I just don't understand the bones. I'm so sorry, honey."

"It's my job to understand bones. It's your job to keep everybody in line." She started as she pulled away enough to see Cam's face. "That's starting with yourself, Camille."

"Are you guys gonna kiss now?" Chae stood at the feet of the couple with her now empty bowl of oatmeal. She had no real look on her face, just one of question.

Cam laughed and let go of Brennan. She put the bowl on the counter and picked Chae up, balancing the girl on her hip.

Maybe she did need to keep herself in line once in a while.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Angry. Jealous. Many words could describe Cam at that moment but those seemed to fit perfectly. She sat back and gritted her teeth as Sully drooled over Brennan. Cam laughed at all the stupid pick up lines that Brennan probably didn't understand and basically thwarted. Every one of his lines wouldn't even pick up a prostitute; by words of Cam. She could've stopped him, everyone at the Jeffersonian knew they were together now. It was really just entertaining to see how far Sully would take it.

"Can you please allow me to work?"

Sully nodded, a bit hurt, but pulled out his card and held it out for Brennan to take.

Cam walked over from the far end of the platform and took the card from Sully's hand, ripping it as she took it to the trash. She gave a smirk to the latter as she then walked over to a smiling Brennan.

"You know, Dr. Saroyan, I don't really appreciate your 'being-in-the-middle' thing. It's kind of annoying."

Cam grinned and placed her hand on the small of Brennan's back before replying. "And I find it really don't appreciate you hitting on my girlfriend. It's kind of annoying."

Sully exchanged glances between both Brennan and Cam and walked out of the building.

Cam squeezed Brennan's side and slid her hand down just above the swell of her rear before going back to the body in front of them.

She went to her notes and recorded everything Brennan said:

_Male. Mid 20's to early 30's. Apparent perimortem trama to the occipital condyle. (Not cause of death). Significant remodeling on the left ulna._

"Camille can you run a DNA test using the marrow?"

"Yeah, sure." Cam took the petri dish from her girlfriend and grabbed her notes.

Hodgins, along with everybody else on the platform stopped to look at the unaware duo. "Uh, am I missing something here?"

"What?" Cam asked as she stood on the top of the stairs on the platform.

"Camille? That didn't even phase you but when Booth or anybody else says it, you cringe."

"So? You and Angela get extremely personal and yell pet names at each other, why shouldn't the priviledge extend to us?"

"Not saying it shouldn't it's just that were not used to the biggest workaholics here being, well, affectionate."

Cam chuckled and walked off the platform to finish her analysis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brenna read her reports over and over in ger office and catalogued all the injuries. She took all her files and placed them in her shoulder bag, not noticing Cam smiling against the doorway.

"Are you almost ready?"

"Yes. Just cleaning up." Brennan didn't even have enough time to turn her head after before the was attacked by Cam's hungry lips.

Cam's arms wrapped around and rested around Brennan's neck, gripping tightly. Brennan's tried to push Cam off but she fought to keep contact.

"Camille we are not gonna make it to the car if you continue." Brennan stated as soon as Cam moved her lips to the younger woman's neck.

"So? No one's here. And I don't think the boss will mind, she's kind of a bitch." Cam persuaded as she slowly pushed Brennan to the couch.

Half an hour later, Cam was buttoning her shirt as Brennan fixed her hair and jeans.

"That's the third time this week, Camille, at work!" Brennan grabbed her girlfriend's hand and walked out of her office.

"Hey, I'm not taking all the blame here."

"Well I'd stop you, but I have no will power."

Cam laughed and got into the driver's seat, taking them both home.

Chae waited patiently at the table, drawing and practicing her alphabet. Repeating as she went along. "Aaaaaaa. Done! Beeeee. Done! Ceeeeee. Deeeeeee. Uhm. What comes next?"

"'E'. It goes A-B-C-D-E." Dara said. Dara was Chae's babysitter when Cam or Brennan had to work late. She had long brown hair with straight bangs cut across her forehead and a single blonde section on her bangs. She was a sophomore in highschool.

"Tank you."

Cam and Brennan walked into the house and followed the sounds of giggling.

They gave their 'thank you's to Dara and paid her for the night as she left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brennan woke to the sound of her own moan; she opened her eyes and noticed Cam gently peppering kisses along her jawline. She pressed her lips to Cam's and pushed her off, still keeping their lips locked as they now laid side by side. "Goodmorning."

"Morning." Cam took a deep breath and smelled the scent of fruit in Brennan's hair. "It's our day off, Hon. What do you wanna do?"

"Can I just lay in bed and make love with my beautiful girlfriend?" Brennan said as Cam inched her way to a straddling position.

"Do you even have to ask?" Just as Cam's lips touched Brennan's, there was a small knock at the door.

Chae padded into the room with her head held down.

"What's wrong Baby?" Brennan pushed the sheets away and held her arms out for Chae to come lay with them on the bed.

She gladly joined and stayed in Brennan arms while Cam played with the blonde hair.

"I had a bad dweam. He got me again. I DON'T WANNA GO! DON'T MAKE ME GO!"

"You don't have to go, Baby, we're right here. No one will hurt you again."

Chae nuzzled into Brennan's neck and sniffled. "I love you Mommy."

Brennan immediately stiffened. Cam noticed the change and quickly tried to calm her.

" I sorry. I sorry. I not call you mommy."

"It's okay. Do you want me to be your mommy?"

Chae nodded and smiled and continued to lay with the couple before going on with their day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Soooo sorry it took me so long but I had some turning 16 to do and school has been cacthing up with me so... yay class of 2016 (bleh).**


End file.
